


Room tour

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Weiss shows Ruby around her house and shows off her bedroom.





	Room tour

“I know my house isn’t the most standard building but could you try to not get lost without me.”  
Ruby couldn’t help but give a sheepish chuckle to her girlfriend currently moonlighting as a tour guide of the Schnee manor. Ruby had been in awe of the large scale of the building, and as a result would get separated from Weiss and wind up lost. Normally Weiss wouldn’t be so strict about her girlfriends spacing out; after all I was a grandiose house and something the smaller girl wasn’t used to, but they had to be careful to not be spotted by any staff. Her father and brother were out of the manor on business and wouldn't’ t be back until tomorrow evening. Ruby had always been curious of the place where her girlfriend was raised, even if she did her best to hide it, and with the help of Klein the couple were going to sneak into the manor.  
After a few moments of walking, and dogging into empty closets to avoid oncoming staff (plus the fact that whenever they doe into a closet, Ruby would steal a kiss thanks to the sudden close proximity) they finally reached their destination: Weiss’s room.  
“Well, here we are.”  
Weiss opened the door with little fanfare, and gestured into the door signaling Ruby to go in first. As soon as the tiny tourist stepped into the room she was taken aback by the sheer extravagance of the room. The walls were decorated with expensive wall candles, high quality chairs were spread around the room, and her queen sized bed fit it’s name well. However, despite it’s regal nature the only thing Ruby could think about was how big and lonely the room was. Before the couple had arrived, Weiss told Ruby about how she inhabited this room alone. This revelation made the state of her snow haired girlfriends room all the more depressing, knowing that she had to have all this space to herself.  
“ It’s not as gaudy as my fathers’ room but it’s still pretty…What’s wrong?”  
As Weiss was beginning to give the history of her room, she was suddenly embraced by her smaller girlfriend.  
“You must have been pretty lonely in this room.”  
The ex-heiresses didn’t respond to the silver eyed girls remark or sudden embrace, but after a few seconds of contemplating the younger huntress’s words she finally returned the hug.  
“Yeah, this room houses a lot of bad memories.”  
After that remark from the taller girl the duo just stood there embracing each other, taking in the presence of each other. Ruby was making sure that Weiss knew that she didn’t have to worry about being alone anymore, that she would always be there for her. However the somber moment that Ruby was trying to create was broken once she felt a hand give her butt a healthy squeeze.  
Before she had a chance to react o the sudden invasion, Weiss lifted her chin up and smashed her lips against her know flabbergasted prey. After a few moments of keeping Ruby in that position, Weiss broke the kiss just so that she could lift up her victim, and carry her over to the unattended bed.  
“I think we should make some good memories here for a change.”  
And with that, Weiss had plopped the speechless girl on too the bed, and straddled.   
“What…bu..you..tour, and father, and and”  
The poor pinned girl could barley form a complete sentence from the shock of her girlfriends’ bold move.  
“My father and brother won’t be back until tomorrow evening. Which means we have tonight to enjoy, the morning to rest, and the afternoon to see more of the manor. Now you need to worry about keeping your voice down so that we don’t get discovered by the staff.”  
Weiss made sure to punctuate her sensual sentence by leaning down to nibble on Ruby’s ear, and start to strip her. Since Ruby felt that Weiss had made such a well thought out plan, she decided to just go along with her lover, and to enjoy the night with her.


End file.
